The present invention reletes in general to functional novelty devices and in particular to novelty game drinking glass devices.
While amusement type games have been incorporated with many types of functional housewares, sporting goods and the like, relatively few novelty game devices have been directed for utilization with drinking glasses. Among these few are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,598,019; 2,700,249; 2,945,314; and 3,188,040.
Of those devices which have attempted to incorporate games into combination with houseware items such as glassware, many have been confronted with problems which to date have not been resolved. Among these problems has been the difficulty in converting games with which people are familiar, to an easy-to-play alternative game having a minimum number of moving or cooperating parts. For example, an attempt to include a roulette-type game into a houseware item could require the utilization of a pinned connection with a rotating center member as well as a rotating outer member capable of rotation in an opposite direction to the inner portion.
Additionally, many of these inventions find it difficult, if not impossible, to incorporate the game portion of the device integrally into the glass itself, but rather utilize any game features in a separate, removeable coaster. This is often done to get around the problems associated with depositing the game itself into an automatic dishwasher or submerging it in a sink only to find that the "false bottom" compartment leaks due to ineffective sealing The utilization of pins or rivots, of course, would be extremely detrimental to any game within such a false bottom.
Accordingly, one of the objects of the present invention is to convert games of which many, if not most, people are familiar, into easily playable games requiring a minimum number of functioning elements.
Additionally, it is an object of the present invention to provide an integrated game-glass assembly without the need for detachable independent units which need to be separated when the glass portion, for example, needs to be washed.
Further, it is the object of the present invention to provide a durable novelty game glass device with an improved water tight seal so as to preclude any possibility of damaging the game portion of the device while eliminating the need for pinned or rivoted elements.
Also it is an object of the present invention to provide an integrated, stackable game-glass device with particular features to avoid the possibility of jamming any of the game elements while at the same time providing improved insulating properties to the glass portion.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent in light of the present specification.